


【原创】The Lost Planet

by txjtxuemiao0703



Category: Blake's 7, Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Fandom-Crossover, Gen, Wordcount: 5.000-10.000
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 13:58:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4481843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/txjtxuemiao0703/pseuds/txjtxuemiao0703
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first crossover，Doctor met Liberator's crew，and There are very impassive relation，and Blake found gallifrey？what happen？</p>
            </blockquote>





	【原创】The Lost Planet

【原创】The Lost Planet (Blake's 7 x DW)  
“Information:前方有一个未知行星，等级未知。”Liberator里突然响起电脑声音。  
一个身着褐色衬衣的人站在最前面问到“Zen，确认这颗星球的名字。”  
“negative!”  
“传送可视画面。”另一个充满磁性的声音命令道。  
那个名叫Zen的电脑突然出现了一颗红色的红色星球，但周围被雾气笼罩，显然被冰封了。  
“Jenna，坐标。”那个褐色衬衣的男子问到。  
“ 10_0_01_00_02”一个金发女郎回复道。“Blake，这是什么?我们从未来过这里。”  
Blake，Roj Blake，Liberator的领导人。没有说话，只是继续问到。“Zen，能否确认这是Star One。”  
“negative!”  
Blake有点泄气了。那个充满磁性声音的男子，走到一个机器旁边，将上面的钥匙盖上。一个机械声音响起后他问:“Orac，你能分析一下这颗星球吗？”  
“当然!这颗星球是被等距布阵的时间机器冰冻在一个时间点。没有时间从这颗星球上流过。”  
“这么说，这个星球是一颗失落的星球了?”一个萌萌的声音从那个人身后传来。  
“我下去看看!”Blake走过来说。  
“等等，你还想让上次的事件重蹈覆辙吗？”那个人紧紧抓住Blake  
“Avon!”他想推开那个人。就在这时Orac的声音从背后传来。  
“行星名字已确认，Gallifrey!”  
“什么!”Liberator上所有船员都震惊了。一片静寂。Avon慢慢放开Blake，两个人互相看了看。  
“Gallifrey 该行星的名字。”Orac继续重复了一遍。  
“我知道!但这不可能!”Blake走到Orac旁边说。  
“各种数据显示，该行星为Gallifrey，星球为一等行星。星球种族为时间领……”  
“闭嘴!Orac。”他生气的移开钥匙。  
“Blake!你还记得他?”Jenna走过来。  
“我一直都记着他。我不可能忘记。他说过他毁掉了自己的母星，但Gallifrey怎么可能会出现在这里?”  
Avon淡定的说:“你怀疑这是个圈套?”  
“联邦有这么无聊吗？”那个萌萌的声音传来。  
“Vila!”Blake瞪了他一眼。他立刻闭嘴，手拖着下巴观看。  
“联邦很有可能控制了Orac，以前Orac又不是没有被控制过。”Avon继续分析道。  
“我还是先去看看吧”Blake边说边往传送仪走。  
“别再因为救你再失去一个朋友。”Avon盯着Blake眼睛说。  
一瞬间Blake愣住了，转身像不认识一样看着这个一起出生入死的船员，他的朋友。Gan的死对这个Liberator号团体来说都是一个很心痛的事情。其他人也沉默了，Vila不在拖着下巴，只是低头看着数据。Jenna转过头也没有言语，身后另一个短发女人也静静的没有声音。她抬起头，用心灵传输对Blake说:“无论怎么样，小心。”  
Blake转身看了看那个女人。露出一丝微笑，转身走上传送仪。“送我下去。Cally。”  
那个女人点点头。按了几下按钮，“当”的一声Blake消失了。  
“安全着陆”广播里传来Blake的声音。

Avon静静的看着Cally没有说什么，很多时候他真的很讨厌Blake，但又不得不支持他，Liberator是由一群联邦逃犯组成的，Blake，联邦政治犯，Liberator领导者，Jenna，走私犯，Liberator飞行员，Cally，一个被流放心灵传输的外星人，反抗者联合的一员，Vila，专业小偷。然而他自己同样也是逃犯，一个从联邦银行诈骗了六百万资金的电脑专家。就是这样的几个人聚在一起，成了反抗邪恶联邦的反抗联合。  
Avon在主控室里徘徊，记忆回到了多年以前。那是第一次他们遇到他。  
那是Orac还没有登上Liberator的时候，也是Gan还没有牺牲的时候，他们在与联邦的斗争中还处于劣势，Travis，Terran联邦空间指挥官，Blake最大的敌人，还在一直追击他们。  
再一次刚刚与Travis交火之后，  
“Blake，我们的能源大量损失，”Vila用警告的声音喊到。  
“Zen，搜寻附近联邦的能源基地。”Avon命令道  
“确认!”一阵机器声音后。“哒”的一声，Zen的声音响起:“3-56-00-10。”  
“就是那里!”Blake确认道。  
“确认”  
“Jenna，速度调为12。”Blake继续说。当到达指定位置时，Blake和Vila一起传送下去了。  
虽然信息确认后，Avon在Liberator里坐立不安，他看了看Cally与Jenna，“我需要下去。”说完就让她们把他也传送下去了。刚一到地面，他立刻习惯性的警惕的向周围看了看，在没有发现危险后。对着传送手环说:安全着陆。  
他慢慢的前行，小心的观察周围是否有联邦士兵。就在这时，他发现Blake与Vila身边躺着一个受伤的人，他没有过去，只是静静的关注，那个人身着褐色皮夹克，相貌与衣着明显不符，突然间，那个人推开Blake与Vila晃晃悠悠的离开了他们，嘴里不停的念叨着。我没有选择，我根本没有选择，我不得不这么做。朝着远处的蓝色电话亭走过去。然后那个蓝色电话亭“砰”的一声消失了。  
“那个究竟是什么，他是谁。”Vila疑惑的看着发生的一切。  
“我不知道，他只说什么，Gallifrey没了，是我毁掉了Gallifrey，我没有选择。诶，我们还是去找能源吧。”

“Blake!回复!回复!”Cally的声音打断了Avon的回忆，“Blake!Blake!Blake!……”Cally一直呼叫Blake，Blake一直没有回应。  
“送我下去，我去看看!”Jenna走上了传送仪。  
“小心!”Cally担心道。  
“恩!”。Jenna点点头。  
“当”的一声，Jenna也消失了。  
一声“安全着陆”后，Jenna也失去了联系。  
“Jenna!Jenna!Jenna!”在Cally急切呼唤后，Vila紧张的看着Avon。  
Avon想了想，这时Vila叫了一声。“我想起来了，我们可以联系博士!他不是给咱们留了一个电话吗？”  
“对!”Cally也一个激灵，“如果这个是Gallifrey，叫他来不就知道了吗，况且他的TARDIS到来也是很快的。”  
“我们再等等!”Avon面无表情的说。很难看出他的心思。  
自从在联邦能源基地遇到了那个蓝盒子后，Avon没想到他们会再次遇到那个蓝盒子。  
那是Orac刚刚登上Liberator，是从与联邦再一次交手中安全得到。Blake没有杀掉Travis和最高指挥官Servalan。  
而是让他们给联邦一个消息。是谁让他们得到了Orac，让一亿元去买Orac的计划泡汤。  
当Liberator还沉浸在拥有Orac的喜悦中的时候。  
突然响起了Zen的声音。“Information:有闯入者闯入Liberator，”  
于是Blake立刻武装起来。在医疗中心，找到了那个蓝盒子。  
“砰”的一声，门开了，从里面走出一个身着板球服的人。  
“举起手来!”Avon的一声喝厉下，那个人看着周围发生的情况，举起手来，“我是博士，我没有恶意。”  
“哪个博士?”Blake继续问到。  
“就是博士。”那个人小心翼翼的移动。  
“不许动!”Avon警告!  
“好，好，我不动。”博士无奈的说。“不过，我先把手放下来可以吗?”  
Blake点点头。  
“你到底是什么人。”Blake问。  
“我就是博士，你一定是Roj Blake吧。”博士急忙说，生怕这几个中某一个会对他下手一样。他又看了看Avon。“想必你一定是Avon，Kerr Avon，然后你是Vila，Jenna，Cally，以及Gan了。”  
Avon更加警觉的举起枪。“你怎么知道我们。”  
博士松口气。“您好，我早就听过你们的名字，宇宙Liberator号Blake。”  
“Information:前方是发现漩涡。”Zen的声音响起来。  
“现在，我们确实遇到麻烦了，不是吗?”博士正要离开，却被Avon机警的拦住。“相信我，我是博士。我可以带你们离开这里。”  
Blake示意Avon放松。于是博士奔向主控室。看着Zen的画面上显示出一个巨大的漩涡。  
“你凭什么叫我们相信。”Avon紧跟着过来。拦住博士。“我不相信别人，我不相信你。”  
“Avon!”Blake警告了一下。Avon知道Blake了解自己的秉性。  
博士淡定的说。“你不相信别人，但我不是'别人'（ you don't trust anyone,but I am not anyone）”  
Avon刚想回驳，却被Blake拦下。“I trust him like I trust you.Avon。”  
“就这一次。”Avon松开博士。然后返回到自己的座位上，但目光一直没有从博士身上移走。  
博士停顿了一下。“现在，我需要一个媒介，可以连接到Zen，也可以连接到TARDIS的除Zen之外的电脑。”所有人的目光都移到了Orac上。“我需要把它安装到TARDIS上，然后利用TARDIS，控制Orac，然后再控制Liberator，躲开时间漩涡。”  
Avon看着博士，什么也没有说，但他突然注意到博士目光的躲闪。“我和你一起去TARDIS!”  
“Avon!”这次警告的是Vila。“你这样做是不是太过分了。”  
Avon没有理Vila。“Orac不能离开我的视线。”  
博士看了看Avon。“好的，不过要快。”  
“机器Avon。”Vila小声嘟哝道。  
博士与Avon回到TARDIS。但Avon从未将枪从博士身上移走。  
“这里里面比外面大。”Avon冷漠的说。“他叫什么”  
“是她，她叫TARDIS，时间空间相对维度，这个是我的家。”  
“你究竟是什么人。”Avon继续问到  
“我是博士，来自Gallifrey的时间领主。”博士边说边把Orac连接在TARDIS，“连上了，你可以打开它，连接Liberator了。”  
Avon打开Orac，对它说。“你准备好了吗。”  
Orac的声音回荡在TARDIS里。“数据已经连接。一切准备就绪。”  
“抓住了!”博士提醒Avon。  
在博士的帮助下，Liberator终于离开了时间漩涡。  
“她说的没错，Liberator果然是宇宙中很强大的飞船。”博士惊叹道。“要不是别的飞船早就碾碎了。”  
“她?”Avon疑问道。  
“是的，没错!”一个熟悉的女人的声音从他们的身后传来。  
Avon下意识的握紧枪，转过身，却被灼烧的疼痛袭击一下子丢掉枪。Avon发现一个身着白色长裙的女人出现在门口。另一个身着黑色军装一只眼睛被罩住的男人绑着一个红头发的青年男子。  
“放开Turlough!Servalan你为什么要这么做?”博士警告。但这警告却显得毫无意义。  
“博士，你做的很好！”Servalan露出微笑。“不仅帮我们得到了Orac还带我们来到Liberator。估计外面的士兵也已经控制好局面了。”然后指着Avon说。“将他绑起来。”  
“你这个骗子!”Avon愤怒的瞪着博士  
“这不是我的意图。你要相信我。”博士辩解到。  
“呸！”  
“Travis，既然博士已经做到了，我们就把他的同伴放了吧。”在Servalan命令下，Travis将Turlough一推，Turlough一个踉跄，跌倒在地上。博士急忙扶起Turlough。就在这个时候，Travis抬起那只带着黄色戒指手枪的手。  
“小心!”Turlough扑倒博士，Travis射偏了。  
就在Travis想第二次袭击的时候却被Servalan拦下。“Travis带着Orac，打开门!博士”她命令道。  
博士在好几把枪的威胁下，只好打开TARDIS的门。走出TARDIS，博士发现Liberator已经不像刚刚的那个样子。Liberator每个船员眼睛里充满了愤怒与鄙视。  
身后几个黑色军服，带着黑色黄边头盔的士兵控制着Liberator。  
“now，将他们赶进TARDIS。我想我们的博士应该不会亏待他的朋友们吧。”说完就把Blake等人推搡地赶进了TARDIS。然后关上了TARDIS的门。  
“砰”的一声，博士感觉自己右侧受到了猛烈袭击，一下子栽倒在TARDIS的地板上。  
是Blake!  
“住手!”Turlough急忙想制止，却发现他也被紧紧的掐住，是Cally。  
“你为什么要骗我们，你一直在为联邦工作。”Vila冷冷的说。  
“不，你听我解……”还没有等博士说完，博士又感觉左边受到了一下撞见。这次是Gan。  
博士突然感觉天旋地转。“我不是……我真的不是。”  
“我们凭什么相信你。”博士感觉到Vila怒火中烧。  
“我……来……说!”Turlough的声音从身后传来。博士发现他已经被Cally紧紧的卡在墙角。然后正在努力吐字。Blake示意Cally松开Turlough。  
“我和博士告别Tegan后。”Turlough舒了一口气。  
“谁是Tegan。”Jenna询问。  
“Tegan是博士的同伴!”Turlough解释。  
“挑重点!”博士催促Turlough。  
“我们的TARDIS突然失灵，被迫降落在一个巨型飞船上，结果遇到了那几个人，他们说，需要我们帮忙，帮助你们远离时间漩涡，之后，我们来到了Liberator上，博士出去后，几个士兵就悄悄的跟了出去，我想要阻拦，却被那个独眼Travis绑架了。”  
“我们凭什么相信你说的是真的。”Vila质问。“说不定是你们联合起来的阴谋呢。”  
“如果是阴谋的话，那么为什么那个独眼Travis要杀了Turlough和我。”博士争辩。“Avon亲眼所见。你……”  
“住口!”Avon怒气丝毫不减。  
“等一下，或许他们说的是真的？ ”Jenna突然说到。博士一头雾水看着她。  
“他们已经欺骗我们一次了。”Avon说。  
“如果他们能帮助我们夺回Liberator与Orac，我就相信他们。”Blake说。  
“我会帮助你们的。相信……”博士想要站起来却发现Avon一直在盯着自己。  
“最后一次机会!”Avon盯着博士说。  
博士点点头。  
Avon注意到博士慢慢的走出TARDIS后，TARDIS只剩下Liberator船员与Turlough了，Turlough在地面上不断的徘徊着。Avon等人也静静的等着着。突然，一个人突然闯进TARDIS，然后倒在地上。博士手捧Orac出现在门口，并告诉他们Servalan与Travis已经被他传送走了。  
当Avon走出TARDIS的时候发现一切回归了和平。Avon疑惑的问。“你是怎么做到的。”  
“他改变了Liberator的含氧量。对吧。”Vila的声音传来。并露出笑容。  
博士点点头，但没有说什么。转身就要走。  
“等等!博士，谢谢你。”Avon深沉的说。  
博士露出微笑。“再见。”说完就带着Turlough走进了TARDIS，在Liberator内消失了。  
Blake看了看大家，再次开始了新的旅程。

“Avon!我们必须联系博士了”Vila再次打断Avon。Avon走到数据中心。取出了那个时空量子通信仪。看着时空量子通信仪。再次陷入了沉思。

“哈，Avon，我们又见面了。”Avon看着面前这个墨绿色天鹅绒外衣的长发男子脸上露出疑惑的表情。  
“你是谁?”Avon问  
“哦，我是博士呀。自从上次与Dayna和Tarrant处理完那个和我一模一样的人后，我又重生了两次。”  
“什么?上次你和Turlough离开后我们再也没有见过呀。对了，Tarrant与Dayna都是谁?”Avon被面前这个博士搞晕了。  
“哦，Blake!”博士朝着Avon身后打了一个招呼，小声嘟囔道。“时间线问题解释起来真费劲。”然后提高声音说。“这个是量子通信仪，你们先留着，这个以后肯定会用到。”博士眨了眨眼睛。“这个量子通信仪可以随时联系我。”还没有等Blake与Avon反应过来，博士就转身走进TARDIS消失了。只剩下Avon与Blake站在那里发呆。

Avon打开了通信仪。  
“博士，你在哪，这里是Liberator，我们需要你的帮忙!”  
Avon慢慢的等着博士的回复。但又一个场景突然出现在脑海。  
那是自己和Del Grant，自己恋人Anna Grant的哥哥，在拆除炸弹的时候，为了表明自己绝不会离开，他把手环扔在了水里。  
“也许，因为她是你妹妹吧。”当炸弹被拆除后Avon最后吐出的一句话。  
他把Grant从废墟中救了出来，然后就要去捡手环。  
“当心!”就在这个时候。Grant突然推倒自己。  
几块碎石从高空中落了下来。正好砸在手环上。褐色的手环碎成两半。  
“看来我们被困在这里了。”Avon看了看Grant。  
“你后悔吗？”Grant问道。  
“你失去了你妹妹，我也同样失去了我的爱人。”Avon停顿了一下。“我无法回去救她，我不想再次让自己亏欠什么。”  
“Avon，谢谢你。”Grant突然说到。  
Avon不知道Grant是否已经原谅自己了，他勾起嘴角。“也谢谢你。”  
就在这个时候，一个机器呼啸的声音传来，嗡鸣声。  
Avon露出了笑脸。“某人来了。”  
“谁?”  
接着一个蓝盒子出现在他们面前，门“哗”的一声开了。一个头发乱糟糟的带着领带的身着褐色风衣的年轻人突然出现在他们面前。“hello!”  
“嘿，博士!”Avon朝那个人打招呼。  
“Avon，我们没有时间了，这里还有3秒就塌方了，快进来。”还没有等Avon与Grant反应过来，他们就被博士拉进了TARDIS。  
“里面比外面大!”Grant惊讶的看着TARDIS内部。“这个……”  
“TARDIS，时间空间相对维度。我们到了，你们朋友应该很高兴见到你们。还有，上次谢谢你们救了我，”说完就打开了TARDIS的门。Avon跑过去和朋友们拥抱，“博士?”Avon回过头刚刚说谢谢，博士的TARDIS已经离开Liberator。Avon发现这任博士眼镜里充满了悲伤，仿佛到了人生中最后一段日子一样。

熟悉的嗡鸣声再次响起，Avon赶了出去，这个时候，TARDIS很快降落在Liberator上了，从里面走出来一个白发，身着黑色红底衬衣的老人。  
“嘿!Avon!”博士朝着自己打招呼。  
“你又重生了？”Avon疑惑的打量着这个博士。  
“上次离别后我重生了两次，那次我真的以为我会死的，没想到我们还会再见面。”博士用更有磁性的声音说。  
“博士你最近怎么了？”Avon发现博士眼角发红。  
“我刚刚参加了七个朋友的葬礼？”博士眨了眨眼睛。  
“我们貌似找到了Gallifrey。”Cally的声音从身后传来。  
“Gallifrey?”博士突然愣住，与Cally四目相对。“你说什么？”  
“是的，Gallifrey。”Cally坚持说。“Blake与Jenna已经下去了，可是我们却失去了联系。”  
Avon，Cally与博士来到了主控室。Avon用坚定的声音说。“Zen，拉进星球。”  
博士看着屏幕上显示的的星球，突然间摆手。“不可能!绝对不可能!”  
Vila的声音传过来。“坐标是 10_0_01_00_02，可有误? ”  
博士瞪着眉毛指着Vila说:“你闭嘴!”  
Avon打开Orac。“Orac，报告你的结论。”  
“ 各种数据显示，该行星为Gallifrey，星球为一等行星。星球种族为时间领主。 ”Orac复述道。  
“难道你也不相信Orac吗？”Avon继续说。  
博士什么也没有说，沉寂了片刻后，博士说:“上次我来过这里，那一刻我以为我真的找到了Gallifrey，可是这里明明就是一片黑暗。什么也没有，nothing!”  
Orac的声音传来:“该区域有明显的时空弯曲，部分时间与宇宙时间不一致。”  
“你说什么?”博士突然转过身。“部分时间与宇宙时间不一致。TARDIS就不可能降落。”美杜莎瀑布与宇宙时间差一秒，一个完美的隐藏点。多年之前与Donna寻找被偷掉的地球时候的对话突然浮现在脑海里。博士突然露出笑容。“我想我知道了，Orac，我爱你。”  
“爱是一个愚蠢的情感，我的系统里不存在感情。”Orac无情的说。  
博士拔出起子将传送室里的通讯仪调节好。  
“你这是?”Cally问到。  
“我在修改手环通讯仪的联络方式，可跨越不同时间点进行联系，我以前的同伴Nyssa发明的。”博士回答。“ok，好了，Blake!Jenna!Come in!Come in!This is Liberator!Come in”  
片刻寂静，就在大家再次失望的时候，突然响起杂音。  
“Liberator，This is Blake。”  
Avon突然急忙问到。“Avon，Blake你和Jenna在一起吗？下面是什么情况。”  
“Avon，我没有找到Jenna，不过我却遇到了……”  
“Blake! Blake! ”Avon对着话筒呼唤道  
很显然Blake再次失去了联系。Avon走到传送台对着Cally说。“送我下去。”  
“不行!”博士阻止道。  
“放我下去!”Avon命令道。  
“下面情况不明，太危险了。如果贸然下去，那真是太愚蠢了。”Vila激动的说。  
“我和他一起下去。”博士带上手环，也走到传送区。“如果下面真的是Gallifrey，就打开TARDIS，把这个插到控制台上。”博士将金属棒丢给Cally。“相信我。我们是一样的。”说完Avon与博士就消从Liberator上消失了。

时间领主的记忆像电影胶片一样，如果想重温哪段记忆，就会像翻开照片一样。博士回想着过去和Liberator船员发生的点点滴滴，不禁感觉到恐慌，自己和他们的时间线如此不同，自己的过去是他们的未来。第五任的他与他们第一次相遇，紧接着第六任遇到了未来的Liberatoe船员，Dayna与Tarrant，遇到了和他一模一样的屠夫Bayben，最后在博士的帮助下，打败了那个Bayben。为了更好的联系他们，第八任的他送给了他们一个量子通讯仪。时间大战他们救了刚刚重生的他，就以为自己要快死的第十任的时候，他不想更改了时间线，救下了Del Grant与Avon，现在的他  
知道他们的结局，他知道他们将来会发生什么。在Gauda Prime，这七个朋友都将殒命此地，他参加了他们的葬礼的葬礼，他知道自己无法改变结局，就像自己改变不了Clara像其他同伴离开自己一样。他看着旁边的Avon——与他一起传送到脚下这颗被认为Gallifrey星球的人。内心极其复杂。  
“这里是Gallifrey?”Avon问到。  
“是的。”博士叹了口气。  
“但为什么没有其他人呀。”Avon问。  
“我不知道。”博士继续无精打采的回复。  
“你有事瞒着我们。”Avon一语中的。  
博士停下前行的脚步。“你知道吗？我的时间线很乱。我知道很多不能说的未来，那些未来我可能会永远的失去我朋友吗？”  
“你说过，什么事情也不是永远的。”Avon说。  
“也许吧。”博士点点头，突然看见前面有一个城市。“看，前面有一个城市。”  
博士与Avon急忙跑过去。就在打开门的那一刹那，博士惊呆了。  
一个身着紫色长裙头戴水果帽的女人就坐在他们面前的圆桌旁边的藤椅上。  
“你终于来了。”他看着眼前这个女人，明明已经死掉的女人，内心不禁悚然一惊，血液冲到脑门上，Osgood与上次的赛博人再次浮现在眼前。是愤怒还是悲哀，他不知道如何形容自己。  
“不许动!”Avon手握激光枪。  
“杀了我呀，杀了我呀。”女人慢慢站起来，靠近Avon。Avon厌恶的躲开。  
“想必你就是那个Kerr Avon?Terran联邦最大通缉犯Blake的同伙?”女人柔声细语的说。  
“你是谁?”Avon问道。  
“他是Missy，也叫Master。”博士狠狠的瞪着眼睛说。“我的老朋友，旧敌人，我的族人，我们一起长大。”  
Missy笑着看着博士。慢慢朝博士走去。  
“Blake与Jenna在哪？”Avon问。  
“哦，你说他们吗？”Missy打了一个响指，一扇门开了，里面走出一个年过五十的人。  
“Avon!真的是你?”一个苍老但熟悉的声音传过来。  
“Bl……a……ke?”Avon丢掉了枪，慢慢后退了一步。博士注意到那个Blake变得很老。  
“你知道吗？我一直都在等你!Avon，你抛弃了我!”那个Blake愤怒的说。  
“Jenna呢?”博士问道。  
“Jenna?”那个Blake突然笑了起来“哈哈哈，Jenna早就死了。”  
“怎么……可能……”博士问道。此时他注意到Avon已经像被施了魔法一样钉在那里。  
“我等了你们25年!整整25年!”那个Blake捶打着胸口，指着Avon说。“25年我每天每夜都在呼唤你们，可是你们却置之不理。”  
“我……没有……”Avon有气无力的吐出两个词。“我刚刚还跟你通过话……”  
“你应该早就知道这里和外面时间流不同吧。”老Blake讥笑道。  
“我答应了你，如果找到了Star One，我就留着地球，而把Liberator留给你。而你却抛弃了我，将我丢弃在最黑暗的宇宙深处。Avon，不管你信不信，我从一开始就一直相信你，”  
老Blake突然想扑向Avon。却被Missy拦住。“够了，Blake。”  
“这是我们的私事，不用你管。”老Blake说。  
“你为什么会在这里?”博士岔开话题问到。  
“我?”Missy笑了笑，“我一直都不是真正存在的，他把我在矩阵中生物数据一次又一次下载，让置于宇宙各处，我并非我，我只是一个数据虚拟体实化。”  
博士注意到Missy失去了笑容。眼睛中充满了自己未知的东西。他不知道这个老朋友究竟发生了什么。她告诉自己Gallifrey目标，第一次没有找到，第二次却发现这个荒凉的星球。  
“这里究竟是什么地方。”博士问。  
“Gallifrey!一个时间荒芜点上的Gallifrey。”这次回复的是老Blake。  
“这个时间荒芜点，充斥着多个时间流。”老Blake眼睛中充满了悲哀。  
“多个时间流?”博士突然看了看Avon，“Avon!我们来错时间流了。”博士拉住Missy的手，“Missy，我需要你的TARDIS。”  
“啪!”Missy扇了博士一记耳光，愤怒的说。“你是没心没肺吗？我的TARDIS早已经被他给毁了。”  
“谁?”博士捂着脸说。  
“Rassilon。他为了惩罚我阻止了他的计划，就是他把我变成这样。让我痛苦不堪。求生不得，求死不能。生与死早已对我失去了意义。”  
“我对不起。”博士突然不知道说什么才好，曾经恨之入骨的人却为此感到悲哀与同情。“不过我需要佯谬机。”  
“我知道你需要它。”Missy拉下背后红幕，一台佯谬机出现在他们的眼前。  
“我知道你想做什么，我会帮你。”说完Missy打开佯谬机，周围时间流开始变化，  
“Jenna!”Avon看到不远处的Jenna立刻抱住。  
“你找到Blake了吗？”Jenna问到，直到他看见老Blake。  
“hello，Jenna。”老Blake打了一个招呼。  
“这……”Jenna突然间无语。  
“那个时间流无法打开。因为……”博士还没有说完。老Blake接了过来。“因为我的存在。是吗？博士。”  
博士突然哽住，异常相似的情景浮现在脑海中。如果老Amy不撕碎时间入口就无法拯救年轻的Amy。那次他原本答应好老Amy去别的地方，但他爽约了，他间接杀了老Amy。现在旧的故事再次上演，只不过换了人了。  
“我会打开时间流入口，让他进入这个时间流。”老Blake继续说。  
“可……”博士刚要说，Missy堵住他的唇。靠在他的耳边说:“我知道你想说什么。”  
博士不知道说什么，也不知道发生了什么，那个Blake片刻出现在他们的面前，虚弱无力。同时老Blake也一下子瘫倒在地上。Jenna扶住年轻的Blake，而此时的Missy也渐渐的变得苍老。  
Avon看着两个Blake，嗓子突然像被鱼骨梗住了一样。  
老Blake等待了自己25年，失去了Jenna，失去了所有，但唯一没有失去的就是对自己的信任。  
然而他现在必须做出一个选择。  
“这次我不需要你做选择。”Missy取出那个激光发射器。  
“不要!”Avon拦住。  
“Avon这是我的选择。”老Blake推开Avon。然后指着Blake说。“能给我和他点时间吗？”  
“可以。”Missy点点头。  
两个Blake走到一边，博士不知道他们聊了多少时间，但唯一知道的就是他们聊了很久。Missy开始虚弱的栽倒在旁边。  
“嘿，坚持住。我会带你出去的。”博士急忙扶住她。  
“我只是一个AI，真正的我不知道在哪？但放心，我还会再回来的。”Missy有气无力的说。“我讨厌你，但你还是我的老朋友，毕竟我们是从小一起长大的。我们都是一样。不是吗？”  
“我们不会是一样的。”博士仍然冷漠的说。  
“时间见证一切。”Missy露出微笑。  
老Blake返回来。与Avon拥抱了一下。然后说。“38_45_00_21，Docholli，那个可以帮你们找到Star One的电脑工程师，这个坐标，可以找到他。”然后就与Missy一起消失了。

博士看着Blake，Avon，Jenna回到Liberator上，他也转身离开了。  
毕竟自己寻找Gallifrey的路程还很遥远。但现在他要去做一件事。他打开TARDIS的门，离开Liberator，将目标设定为Gauda Prime。  
Avon看着Blake的尸体，周围被联邦士兵围的水泄不通。他笑了，抬起那只拿着枪的手，就在这个时候，一阵嗡鸣与枪声同时传来。  
Avon发现自己已经站在TARDIS里了。博士只是静静的看着他。说“欢迎登船。”  
然后就背过身继续拉起TARDIS的引擎，他知道他他做到了。他不会失去这个朋友

**Author's Note:**

> 这个是一篇中文，第一次写，虽然国内B7 粉很少，所以只好发在这里了。


End file.
